NRL - Nintendo Request Live!
by PhUnGuY
Summary: MTV's TRL with a Nintendo twist! *Revised version- Now with clips of lyrics from each song!* (PG-13 for use of mild language).......I'm workin on another one! gimme a few days to create lyrics and topics and stuff...


Dizclaimer: I forgot to add this in the original version, but I do NOT own any of the Nintendo characters listed here (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Daisy, etc……). I DO, however, own the parody song titlez. SO HA!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
NRL Countdown!  
  
Hello! And welcome back to NRL, where YOU guys, the fans, pick your top ten favorite videos here on NTV. I'm your host, Carson Daisy, you can just call me Daisy. Lets get the show started right away with your number 10 request, "Oops, I Sprouted Again".  
  
  
  
*video*  
  
Oops, I sprouted again.  
  
I played with your spores  
  
Got lost in the game  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops, you got pollinated  
  
And I know that you haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate it  
  
I'm not that innocent….  
  
  
  
And that was your number 10 favorite video, Toad and "Oops, I Sprouted Again". It's really a great video, but let me tell you a little bit of what's in store today. Today we have a couple of special guests dropping by. This includes the hottest thing out there right now, newcomer to the music industry Zelda! *audience applause and scream at top of their lungs* And she'll be here to explain a lil bit of what's going on with her right now. And our second guest is, of course, a very familiar face here on NRL, N*Link! *audience screams even louder* And they'll be here to premier their brand new video, "Hi, Hi, Hi". But for now, lets go into your #9 request, here's Mario and Luigi with "Plumber Got Back".  
  
  
  
*video*  
  
I like big pipes and I cannot lie  
  
You otha' plumba's can't deny  
  
When the phonecall comes and you really gotta run and  
  
Help that person's toilet flush  
  
Want to pull up front  
  
Cuz you noticed that pipe was plugged  
  
Deep in the wrench you're carryin'  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop starin'  
  
Oh pipey, I wanna get with ya  
  
And fix yo figure  
  
My homeboys tried to warn me,  
  
But with that pipe you got  
  
Me so angry  
  
Ooh unclog that smooth tin  
  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
  
Well use me, use me, cuz you ain't that average groupy  
  
(Note from the author: THIS IS TAKIN TOO DAMN LONG! THERE'S TOO MANY LYRICS LEFT TIL' THE CHORUS! So I'm skippin a portion of the song so I can finish this with good timing)  
  
Fellas (yeah!) Fellas (yeah!)  
  
Does yo plumbing got the runs? (Hell yea!)  
  
Well call me, call me, and I'll come and have some fun  
  
Plumber got back.  
  
(Another note from the author: So what if it don't make sense?)  
  
  
  
And that was your #9 request, now lets go straight into the #8 video on the countdown, here's Birdo and "Egg For You".  
  
  
  
*video*  
  
All the girls see the yolk-ey  
  
Look at that Yoshi  
  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
  
Got a nice shell, its all right  
  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight  
  
All the girls see the yolk-ey  
  
Look at that Yoshi  
  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
  
Got a nice shell, its all right  
  
Edit-4, 3, 2, 1  
  
An egg for yooooooou (If you really want it)  
  
An egg for yooooooou (If you say you need it)  
  
An egg for yooooooou (If you gotta have it)  
  
An egg for you, you cook it how you wanna  
  
An egg for yooooooou….  
  
  
  
That was Birdo and her latest hit "Egg For You". I gotta admit, I love that song. But we'll be right back with your #7 request after this short break.  
  
  
  
(Commercials)  
  
(More commercials)  
  
  
  
  
  
(More still)  
  
  
  
  
  
(NRL intro)  
  
And welcome back to NRL, I'm your host Daisy, and I'm here with the biggest singer out there right now, Zelda! *audience screams and applause* Welcome to the show Zelda.  
  
(Note from author: I did this this way so it wouldn't be confusing.)  
  
Zelda: Thanks Daisy  
  
Daisy: How does it feel to be the biggest thing in music right now?  
  
Zelda: It's a huge rush, I love it!  
  
Daisy: Well, I'm gonna get back into the countdown, Zelda, your video made it to #7!  
  
Zelda: That's it?  
  
Daisy: *stares at Zelda* Um…..Here's Zelda with "Princess In A Castle"  
  
  
  
*video*  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a princess in a castle  
  
You gotta rescue me some day  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make a wish come true  
  
Just come and rescue me, baby  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
(I'm a princess in a castle baby, gotta rescue me the right day, honey  
  
I'm a princess in a castle baby, a-come, a-come on and rescue me)  
  
  
  
Daisy: And that was your #7 video, I'm actually here with Zelda  
  
Zelda: Vote for my video!  
  
Daisy: Unfortunately, Zelda can't stay with us, you have a very busy schedule don't you.  
  
Zelda: No, not rea..  
  
Daisy: *pushes Zelda out of camera view" Lets give another hand for Zelda *audience applause*  
  
*Zelda screaming in background as security drags her out*  
  
Now lets get back in to the countdown with your number 6 request, here's The Poodooboos and "Always On Fire"  
  
  
  
*video plays*  
  
Baby, I'm not always the one to burn you  
  
Though I'm always on fire  
  
And I gave you 3rd degree  
  
Please baby, be mine  
  
I'm not always the one to burn you  
  
But I'm always on fire  
  
And I gave you 3rd degree  
  
Please baby, be mine  
  
  
  
And that was "Always On Fire", your #6 request. Lets go straight into #5, "Get-a Ur Speak On".  
  
  
  
*video plays*  
  
(Waluigi)  
  
Waluigi be-a puttin it-a down  
  
I'm-a the hottest 'round-a  
  
I told-a ya'll motha *beep*-as  
  
Ya'll-a can't stop-a me now  
  
Listen to-a me now-a  
  
I'm learnin-a English now-a  
  
And-a if-a you want me-a (people)  
  
Then-a come and-a get-a me now  
  
Is-a you with-a me now  
  
The biggie biggie bounce-a  
  
I know-a you dig the way-a I sp…sp…speakin now  
  
(Holla)People-a sing around-a  
  
Now-a people gather-a 'round  
  
Now-a people jump-a around  
  
Get-a ur speak on (go)  
  
Get-a ur speak on (go)  
  
Get-a ur speak on (go)  
  
Get-a ur speak on (go)  
  
Get-a ur speak on (go)  
  
Get-a ur speak on (go)  
  
Get-a ur get-a ur get-a ur get-a ur get-a ur speak on  
  
  
  
That was your #5 request by the Super Wario Bros., "Get-a Ur Speak On". Now lets bring on our next guest, Link of N*Link!  
  
Daisy: Hey Link, where's the rest of your crew?  
  
Link: They couldn't not make it.  
  
Daisy: Right..so what are you here for?  
  
Link: To show y'all our new video.  
  
Daisy: Uh…..sure. Why don't you tell us a lil bit about what the whole concept is and how you  
  
came up with the song?  
  
Link: I dunno, we didn't wri…….er…its based on a bad relationship. True story.  
  
Daisy: Why is it called "Hi, Hi, Hi"?  
  
Link: Cuz we felt that it shoulda been nameded that.  
  
Daisy: WILL YOU LEARN HOW TO TALK?!  
  
Link: Shut up an' play da video.  
  
*Daisy turns red with anger, starts breathing heavily*  
  
Daisy: ….Here's N*Link's new video, "Hi, Hi, Hi"  
  
  
  
*video*  
  
Just wanna be in school with you  
  
Just another playa in this game for two  
  
You may hate but I love you so  
  
Baby hi, hi, hi  
  
Please don't make this really tough  
  
Even though you've told me that you've had enough  
  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
  
Baby hi, hi, hi  
  
  
  
And that was our NRL Premier, you can vote for it at www.ntv.com/nrl, so be sure to check it out. Link had a little accident, so he'll be recuperating in the hospital for the next few months. Now lets go to the #4 video. "One Minute Plan" by Bowser.  
  
  
  
*video*  
  
You say that you're so evil, so, so evil  
  
And I'ma give you some instructions, toooonight  
  
Now follow my instructions, what you're wishin  
  
See they're gonna keep you up all night, for a long time  
  
So start thinkin away  
  
Show it off, show me what you got  
  
But I don't want no one minute plan  
  
Show it off, show me what you got  
  
But I don't want no one minute plan  
  
Show it off, show me what you got  
  
But I don't want no one minute plan  
  
Show it off, show me what you got  
  
But I don't want no…….  
  
  
  
And that was your #4 request, Bowser's "One Minute Plan" off of his upcoming album "So Evil". Before we get into the #3 video, lets go to our news department with Kammy Koopa. Kammy?  
  
Kammy: Thanks Daisy. Today, rap star T. Diddy was arrested for accused possession of a poison mushroom and possibly a Bob-omb. Police say he was planning on putting the mushroom in his ex-lover, T. Lo.'s drink. The mushroom could have seriously damaged the Latin superstar's bodily functions. He was also accused of having a Bob-omb in attempt to blow up the kingdom of Hyrule. T. Diddy's spokesperson claims it was a harmless pink Bob-omb, and nothing more. That's all the news for now. Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Thanks for the update Kammi. Well, nothing surprising there. Speaking of Bob-ombs, lets go straight to the #3 request, Bob-omb 182 and "All The 'Splodin Things"  
  
  
  
*video plays*  
  
All the 'splodin things  
  
True care, they blow up  
  
I'll take one lift  
  
Your ride, best trip  
  
Always, I know  
  
You'll run, wherever I go  
  
Running, really fast  
  
Before, I blast  
  
Say it ain't so  
  
I will not blow  
  
Turn the lights off  
  
You didn't carry me home  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I'll blow us up  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I'll blow us up  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I'll blow us up  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I'll blow us all up  
  
  
  
*Daisy singing* Say it ain't so, I will not blow……Oh! We're on! That was your #3 requested video, and we're gonna go straight into number 2 with one of my good friends Peach and "Peachylicious"!  
  
  
  
*video plays*  
  
Zelda, can you handle this?  
  
Daisy, can you handle this?  
  
Peach, can you handle this?  
  
I don't think they can handle this!  
  
Barely move, cuz I've arrived  
  
Lookin peachy, lookin fly  
  
I'm the baddest bitch, bitch in sight  
  
DJ, you better jam tonight  
  
Spottin me, a beautiful thang  
  
There you are, come now baby  
  
Don't you wanna dance with me  
  
Can you handle, handle me  
  
You better do much better if you're gonna dance with me tonight  
  
You better dance those feet off if you wanna dance with me tonight  
  
Read my lips carefully, "Touch me and you'll die"  
  
Move, groove, prove that I don't have to punch your eye  
  
By the looks I've got you shook up and scared of my (fist)  
  
Buckle yo' seatbelt its time for take-off  
  
I don't think you're ready for this princess  
  
I don't think you're ready for this princess  
  
I don't think you're ready for this  
  
Cuz I'm way too Peachylicious for ya babe  
  
I don't think you're ready for this princess  
  
I don't think you're ready for this princess  
  
I don't think you're ready for this  
  
Cuz I'm way too Peachylicious for ya babe  
  
Baby, can you handle this?  
  
Are you sure you can avoid this fist?  
  
Baby, can you handle this?  
  
I don't think you can handle this!  
  
  
  
*Daisy singing off key* Cuz my body's to peachylicious for ya babe…..Oh! Oops, sorry, I did it AGAIN. Now before we get to your number 1 video of the day, lets go through the countdown:  
  
10. "Oops, I Sprouted Again" –Toad  
  
09. "Plumber Got Back" –Mario and Luigi  
  
08. "Egg For You" –Birdo  
  
07. "Princess in a Castle" –Zelda  
  
06. "Always On Fire" –The Poodooboos  
  
05. "Get-a Ur Speak On" –Super Wario Bros.  
  
04. "One Minute Plan" –Bowser  
  
03. "All The 'Splodin Things" –Bob-omb 182  
  
and finally,  
  
02. "Peachylicious" –Princess Peach  
  
So now lets get to your number one request, it's Metal Mario! Here's the "I'm Steel" remix featuring GoomBa Rule!  
  
  
  
*video*  
  
Cuz I'm steel..(the way you walk, the sound you make, the way you talk)  
  
Cuz I'm steel..(the way you stare, the way you look, the shiny hair)  
  
Cuz I'm steel..(the way you style, the way you clang, against the floor)  
  
Cuz I'm steel..And I, can't go on with water.  
  
  
  
And that was your number 1 requested video, we'll be retiring that next week, so enjoy while you can! Lets give another round of applause to our special guests Zelda and Link of N*Link! See ya tomorrow! 


End file.
